<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remedy For The Cold by Moonl1ghtwastaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282209">Remedy For The Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonl1ghtwastaken/pseuds/Moonl1ghtwastaken'>Moonl1ghtwastaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Follow me on Twitter, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Winter, dream is babye, george makes me uwu, short! dream, soft dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonl1ghtwastaken/pseuds/Moonl1ghtwastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream gets himself sick while george is away, get's sad from the loneliness he feels. george comes home and takes care of the big child.<br/>Read me :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remedy For The Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOOO another request done. this was two rolled into one but one of them deleted their acc so :(<br/>anyways, request by @asdfghjkl hope ya like it!<br/>SHORT DREAM WOO, spare some height dream please</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was cold, he wraps his arms around the blanket.</p><p>But regardless, it wasn’t as cold as how his heart is feeling.</p><p>The small apartment has been quieter than usual, <em>well no shit,</em> Dream thought, George is missing after all.</p><p>They were quite the loud couple in the building, having to receive a few noise complaints in the past, but they’re both sweet boys and took care of those.</p><p>So now that George is away to visit, the building seemed less lively, their neighbors sometimes look in the directions of the boys’ room and would start a weird pondering,<em> why are the trouble makers so quiet. </em></p><p>Without George, Dream didn't have anything to do, Minecraft was boring without the brunette screaming his lungs out, horror movies were less fun to watch without a scaredy-cat, so Dream had no one to make fun of.</p><p>And their usual activities, besides school, baking and cooking had all gone out the window because do you think George would let such a boy like Dream in the kitchen while he was away?</p><p>No, he wouldn't, and neither was Dream to be completely honest, he fears that if he cooks, he would get so much more than a noise complaint, maybe just a few thousands of dollars of replacement for the entire building, you know, just a few, no big deal.</p><p>Yeah, Dream had been living off of take-outs the last couple of days, unhealthy, as George said, but it's the safest way.</p><p>He missed George's cooking, always so warm and comforting, unlike these greasy fries that he’s been eating.</p><p>The last couple of weeks had been cold, winter is coming and it didn't help that the two lives in London where it would be wet and freezing, which is why Dream is glad that he lives with a fun hot chocolate maker.</p><p>Well, that maker is now gone to make it for someone else, and Dream was not feeling his best without the warm drink.</p><p>After George has gone Dream begins to have some little sniffles, a few coughs here and there, and not to mentions the sneezes that would shake the room.</p><p><em>Oh shit,</em> Dream thought as he blows his nose, his head is starting to hurt. </p><p>He didn't want to bother George about his cold because he knows his kind friend would immediately rush back if he knew Dream was not taking care of himself.</p><p>This week is one of the few weeks out of the year that George can go to Brighton to see his family, other times, though, it would just be them two.</p><p>No, Dream wanted George to visit in peace, so that’s why he took on the job of taking care of himself.</p><p><em>Ok I can do this,</em> he tells himself, he gets up from the couch but ends up falling back on, head hurting like hell.</p><p>Dream hissed while rubbing the side of his head.</p><p>The fluffy white blanket falls from his shoulder a little, and Dream shivered,<em> damn it’s cold. </em></p><p>The old apartment did not have the best stuff, but it was cheap enough for two uni boys, and a few nights ago, Dream had used the heater so much that it got busted, George would've never let him have it on that long, the two would sit and drink hot cocoa and bury themselves under layers and layers of blankets.</p><p>The world was not on Dream’s side.</p><p>He pulls the sheet back on himself and stood up slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy again, he walks to the kitchen, determines to at least make a simple chicken soup, even though he doesn't like chicken soup.</p><p>
  <em>I can do this, George comes back tomorrow, all I have to do is make it through today and I'm fine. I'm not even that sick.</em>
</p><p>An hour later not only did Dream not make some creamy chicken soup for warmth, but he had also almost burned himself while trying to saute the chicken, and while he was freaking out, the chicken got burnt, and Dream wasn't in the mood to cook and then fail in a smoky environment.</p><p>His heart fell a little,<em> I want Georgie. </em></p><p><em>No, no can't have that, can't be bothering him.</em> Dream shakes it off instantly.</p><p>
  <em>A bath would be nice. </em>
</p><p>By now, after days of not taking care of this cold, Dream’s energy was slowly leaving his body, the cold made the blonde lose his appetite, eating a very little amount when he orders, and barley drinking water since he was always too cold to move.</p><p>Dream walks into the bathroom, planning to take a warm lavender bath. </p><p>George always puts lavender when Dream s stressed. </p><p>He sits on the toilet while he watches the water fill up with unfocused eyes, it was only when the room fills up with fog had he notice that the tub is full.</p><p>Dream signs and takes off his clothes, mind buzzing as each article drops to the mint green tile. He steps in, goosebumps rising at the difference in temperature, he hisses as he lowered himself, the hot water prickling at his sensitive skin.</p><p>Dream tries to relax, gently scrubbing his body, and maybe just closing his eyes to clear his mind, but everything was too much for him, the light hanging over him seemed like an afternoon sun in the desert, shining too bright, too intense.</p><p>The vent in the ceiling gently hums, but Dream hates it, it matches the buzzing in his mind, too frequent that it hurts his already damaged mind.</p><p>The city noise outside the window creeps back into the Dream's head no matter how many times he tried to chase them out, the honking sounds like nails on a chalkboard, the wind howling through the building and trees sounds like a sharp whistle circling in and out of his ears.</p><p>The lavender scent in his water clouds his mind, adding heavy fog on top of his unclear head, the sweet scent makes him nauseous, making him sleepy.</p><p>Dream passes out in the tub, overstimulated by every aspect of his tiny surrounding.</p><p>Time passes slowly, the city comes to a calm state as everyone shuts their light to sleep.</p><p>The cold seeps in through the window, pulling all the warmth out of the small room.</p><p>Dream wakes up, he is no longer submerged in heat, but he was back to the state he was in a couple of hours ago, cold and tired.</p><p>Dream shivers in the cold water, coughing and head pounding, goddamn it Dream pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>But at least the cold woke him up enough to move.</p><p>He gets out of the water, the air freezing him further.</p><p>He reached for the big fluffy towel on the rack, wrapping himself tightly in it, trying to gain comfort.</p><p>Dream sneezed but he wishes he didn't as it adds to his headache.</p><p>He slowly makes his way to his bedroom, wincing at the cold floor under him, he would go fast but he thinks he'll probably faint.</p><p>His room is lukewarm with his windows shut tight, thank goodness.</p><p>He moves snail pace around the room, gathering his sweats and boxer.</p><p>After he puts them on sleep hits him like a brick wall, his eyes are droopy as he stumbles to his bed.</p><p>The blond collapse on the soft covers, muscles too sore and weak to get into the bed properly.</p><p>Right before the boy passed out he saw a picture of him and George together, they were at the beach that day.</p><p>Dream grew sadder by the second, he misses his friend, he wishes George was right here with him, right now, maybe cooing him to sleep with a lullaby that he can't sing properly.</p><p>Whenever Dream was sick, which was quite often actually, he would get extremely needy, turning into a big baby, wanting all of George's attention, and wanting to be with him all the time.</p><p>The sicker he is, the needier he gets.</p><p>Dream pouts as a tear escape his eye, <em>George left me, he's never gonna come back, maybe he’s sick of me. </em></p><p>Dream knows he’s needy and clingy sometimes, he can’t help it, he loves George from the bottom of his heart, and cant show that enough just with words.</p><p>But maybe George doesn’t like that.</p><p>Dream falls asleep on the covers, his tears making a small wet patch.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The night grew harsh as the rain poured from the sky, George stepped out of the cab, thanking the driver for working so late.</p><p>The streets dimly lit with the yellow street lamps on the side, the sound of the rain taps against the leaves on the trees.</p><p>The weather weights on many people's hearts and minds but it’s calming in a way no one can explain.</p><p>George takes a deep breath of the fresh air, white fog emits from his sigh. </p><p>he stands in the cold rain, the droplets hits his pale face, waking him up from the long travel.</p><p>George had normally planned to arrive back home in the morning, it would be easier to handle after all.</p><p>But the only reason that he decided to come back slightly earlier than planned was because he didn't want to leave his best friend alone at home for too long.</p><p>Dream is a god at his studies and passions but when it comes to taking care of himself, he was worse than a 5-year-old child.</p><p>He looks up at the Dream's window, the yellow curtains emitting a light glow, <em>hm that’s weird, Dream should be asleep by now. </em></p><p>George hurried up the stairs, he knocked on the door but no response.</p><p><em>He could be playing Minecraft,</em> George thought, taking out his key.</p><p>The first thing George sees when he enters is all the used tissues on the floor and table.</p><p>His heart falls.</p><p>He rushes to Dream‘s room, only to see the younger boy lying on top of his covers, curled up, shivering from the cold.</p><p>He darts to Dream’s side, taking the short boy’s hand in his.</p><p><em>Goodness,</em> George thought for the smaller hand feels freezing under his touch.</p><p>Dream eyebrows were knitted tightly together, George reached with his small hands to touch his face, the temperature drastically different from his hands.</p><p>"Shit," George cursed.</p><p>The short boy tries his best to move Dream under the cover, after a couple of minutes, he succeeds and tucks Dream in.</p><p>"Phew," George's shoulder relaxes.</p><p>Ignoring how tired he is from heavy travel, George closes the lamp in Dream’s room and walks to the kitchen to make Dream a cup of hot lemon honey tea.</p><p>While he waits for the water to boil, he takes his wet coat and hangs it, then cleans up all the tissues scattered in the living room, replacing the empty box with a new one. </p><p>The high pitched noise alerts the brunette that it's ready, and George walks to the kitchen to make something he's made many times. </p><p>He adds just enough cold water to make the tea hot but not boiling so Dream can drink it.</p><p>Everything was already so simple and familiar for the older but he still wants to do it well for his ill best friend.</p><p>He carries the mug back, turning on the lamp.</p><p>George sits on the bed and gently lifts the Dream so the shorter is laying against him, and slowly pours the hot tea in Dreams dry mouth.</p><p>Dreams face was hot due to his fever but his face was as pale as paper, which was one of the things that scared George when he found him, but now with the help of the honey tea, some colors in Dreams face returned and his shoulders relaxed.</p><p><em>Goodness you poor thing, you must’ve been parched.</em> George smiles, gently caressing Dream's cheek. </p><p>He laid the blonde back down, tucking him in again, and walked to the kitchen to make Dreams all-time favorite sick food, beef macaroni soup.</p><p>He quickly gathered the materials from the fridge. The brunette carefully chops everything he needs.</p><p>George had always loved cooking, for his family, friends, or even just himself, cooking brings calm to him and around him, it allows him to only focus on one thing.</p><p>Despite the circumstances.</p><p>And this wouldn’t be the only time George had cooked something for someone sick, no-no.</p><p>Growing up he followed his mother around helping her in the kitchen, learning new things now and then.</p><p>And one day his mother fell ill and George, being the mama's boy he is, went to the kitchen and stirred up a simple chicken noodle broth to try and help his mother.</p><p>Though it wasn’t much, his mother smiled brighter than she ever did and soon recovered.</p><p>She praised him around her friends and their relatives, telling them how wonderful George is.</p><p>When George got older he was able to fully care for his siblings when they are sick (though he does that too when they’re not sick).</p><p>And now, Dream, his number one patient as George likes to say, due to the fact that he was a difficult person when he is sick, he was already difficult in real life, so yeah you can see why George takes pride into being able to take care of a man child like Dream.</p><p>Over the years of living and caring for Dream, George discovered, or at least Dream made a very big complaint, about chicken soup, and how he doesn’t like them.</p><p>When asked why by the brunette, the shorter only said <em>because it’s cliche and <strong>I</strong> don’t do cliches.</em></p><p>Well, fair enough.</p><p>You’d think someone having such strong opinions about chicken soup, would at least have a good reason why.</p><p>George shook his head slightly at the memory, <em>so dumb,</em> he thought, throwing the ingredients in the pot.</p><p>Soon, a rich tomato smell was floating around the apartment.</p><p>George looked at the contents in the pot and smiled wholeheartedly, there was always a satisfaction after finishing, all the time and effort he put all nicely mixed in a single pot.</p><p><em>Neat,</em> George thought.</p><p>Just as George was wiping the counter, he heard slight shuffling coming from Dream room.</p><p>He walks in the warm room, and sit by Dream's head, one leg on the floor so that his entire weight isn't on the bed.</p><p>"Dream?" He reached for his face again, thumb rubbing his cheek.</p><p>Dreams eyes fluttered open, eyesight a little buried from the sleep.</p><p>He musters all his energy to try and sit up but ends collapsing.</p><p>Dream waits for his head to hit the mattress, but it never came.</p><p>He ended up in George's arms, warm in his embrace.</p><p>Emerald eyes meet the warm chocolatey ores.</p><p>Dream’s eyes blurred with tears, "G-George?" His voice trembled.</p><p>A flash of panic went through George but he calms himself, "hey Dreamy."</p><p>Dream quickly wipes the loose tears from his eyes, but they kept coming.</p><p>"I- you-, I thought- i-" Dream tried to say, his voice squeaky and stuttery.</p><p>George’s heartbreak seeing this.</p><p>Dream always get sensitive when he was sick, but never like this.</p><p>"Dream," George says, pulling the blonde closer to his chest, squeezing him.</p><p>He gently wipes Dreams tears, "don't cry, you’re ok." George cooed.</p><p>Dream's teary eyes look up at George, bottom lip trembling, he whimpers and buries his face in the shorter’s chest.</p><p>George could feel him sobbing, shoulders shaking, and tiny squeaks and whimpers were heard throughout the small room.</p><p>It was quite uncomfortable for George actually, not the fact that Dream was crying but was because he was supporting Dream’s weight while only having half of himself sitting on the bed.</p><p>But he doesn’t complain. He runs his hand through Dream’s silky hair, the other on his back, rubbing and soothing him while he whispers sweet nothings to Dream.</p><p>After what felt like hours, Dream’s shoulders relaxed again, no longer shaking and tense, though he doesn't look up.</p><p>"Dream?" Dream hummed as a response, lifting his hooded eyes to look at George.</p><p>George hands the younger the mug, prompting him to drink more to re-hydrate.</p><p>Dream accepts it with two hands and drinks up slowly, eyes losing focus. </p><p>"Why are you so sad Dreamy? Aren't you happy that I'm back?" George asked, head tilting to look at the boy in his arms, frowning, wondering why Dream broke down. </p><p>His eyes meet George's, frantically shaking his head, tearing up again, thinking that he upset George.</p><p>"No no, I am happy that you’re back George, really, I am, I missed you so much, I'm sorry if I upset you, don't leave, please." Dream sniffed, whimpering the words with his rasped voice, which only got rougher after crying. </p><p>George makes a mental note about getting Dream to drink more tea tomorrow. </p><p>"No no, hey Dreamy," George's heart breaks, <em>he thinks I'm gonna leave him.</em></p><p>"Dreamy I’m never going to leave you alright? I’m here, right here with you, I'm back home and I'm not leaving. Don't ever think that silly."</p><p>Dream relaxes, the small assurance was enough for him. </p><p>George smiled, and lightly brushed Dream’s long hair out of his face to the side, making his eyes shimmer clearer with his small lamp.</p><p>"What have you been up to when I was gone?" George asked slightly rocking Dream in his arms.</p><p>Dream breaks eye contact with George, a small blush creeps on his cheeks.</p><p>George looks at Dream in an amused smile, which only made Dream blush more.</p><p>"Stoooppp" Dream whined, covering his heated face.</p><p>"Well?" George asked, taking Dream’s hands into his, putting the mug to the side.</p><p>"Um well, I was really sad because I thought you didn’t want me anymore because of how clingy I’ve been lately," Dream said, a little embarrassed.</p><p>George cups Dream’s face in his hands, both sets of eyes showing millions of emotions, "look Dreamy, I’m never going to leave you ok? You’re never too clingy. I love it when you're clingy. It’s better than when you tried to kill me in Minecraft." George shrugs, chuckling.</p><p>Dream pouts and crosses his arms, mumbling, "it’s not my fault you suck."</p><p>"Oh? is that so?" George raised his eyebrow, "I won't play with you then, since I suck."</p><p>George turns away, huffing.</p><p>"No no no, I'm sorry," Dream turns to face George, grabbing him by the shoulders, turning George back to facing the blonde.</p><p>"I'm sorry Georgie," he hides his face the crook of the older’s neck, "you don't suck, you’re amazing."</p><p>George laughs, "there there," he pats Dream, "I'm just messing with you."</p><p>Suddenly he felt the younger’s tummy rumble.</p><p>George giggles, "Dream are you hungry?"</p><p>"Yeah," Dream mumbled.</p><p>"Well, do you want me to get you the soup I made?"</p><p>"You made soup?" Dream squealed, voice breaking with the roughness in his throat.</p><p>George chuckled at his best friend’s cuteness, "yes Dreamy, I made soup, you want me to get it?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>Dream didn’t move from George's embrace, George rolled his eyes, "aren't you gonna get off me?"</p><p>"Nuh-uh." Dream shook his head.</p><p>"You big baby," the brown-eyed smiled, picking up the younger, and carry him to the kitchen, settling Dream on the counter, then turns to get Dream the soup he loves so much.</p><p>Dream huffs at the loss of warmth.</p><p>George's hands Dream the bowl with a silver spoon, and the shorter happily accepts the warm tomato soup.</p><p>"Thank you," he chirped happily.</p><p>George begins to walk back to the room, which led to a loud protest by the pouting blonde.</p><p>"Heyyyy! Where you goin'?" Dream whined.</p><p>"Dreamy, I'm just going to get you a blanket so you wouldn't get cold again."</p><p>Dream shivers, <em>yeah it’s is kind of cold. </em></p><p>He didn't even notice without George speaking up, he was so lost in the bliss of just George and him.</p><p>"Okie," Dream nods, digging into the soup once again.</p><p>Moments later, George returns with a blue fluffy blanket, the one he and Dream always lay under on movie nights.</p><p>"Hey," George said, laying the blanket on Dream's shoulders. </p><p>Dream hummed.</p><p>They sit in silence while Dream eats.</p><p>He licks his lips after he’s cleaned the bowl, it’s been so long since he had George's cooking.</p><p>"Good?" George asked, taking the bowl to the sink.</p><p>"Mmhmm," Dream hummed, swinging his legs on the counter, eyes droopy, a tired smile on his face.</p><p>George looks at the clock to the left of him.</p><p>"Dreamy it’s late let's go bed."</p><p>Dream nodded.</p><p>The British carried him to bed, settle him down in the fluffy blankets.</p><p>Right when he turns to leave, he feels a little tug on his sweater, "will you stay with me?" Dream mumbled, already half asleep.</p><p>"Of course Dreamy."</p><p>George gets under the covers with the shorter, pulling him against his chest.</p><p>He knew Dream needed as much contact as he can get, and the older didn't mind cuddling a giant bear.</p><p>"Georgie?" Dream mumbled.</p><p>"Yes?" George tries hard to not fall asleep.</p><p>"I love you." Dream breaths.</p><p>George’s heart flutter, "I love you too Dream, so much."</p><p>Dream hums contently, "Night Georgie."</p><p>"Good night Dream," George closes his eyes, feeling the younger breath deeper and heavier in his arms.</p><p>"I won't ever leave you Dream."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Dream no longer felt cold, though the wind may blow and the rain may pour outside, he felt only warmth and George's embrace.</p><p>The two lived in their own bubble, their own worlds, enjoying each other’s presence.</p><p>
  <em>Dream found the remedy for the cold days ahead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>________________________</em>
</p><p>Does anyone really love rainy weathers, like it's just soooo niicee. </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated &lt;3<br/>come on, 400 kudos on "In Need of Chicken Soup" THANK YOU SM POG :)))), go read it thx :3<br/>Twitter: @Moonl1ghtwrites please i am lonely there :-;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>